Voice calls are an important and daily part of human interaction. Oftentimes the two sides to the conversation have no prior acquaintance, and so a level of trust has to be established in relation to certain roles or attributes claimed by either or both sides to the conversation. Today, this trust usually has nothing to build on, except perhaps for a caller ID that is both relatively easy to fake and also does not properly convey fine grained roles or attributes. Further, a caller ID identifies, with the above limitations, the device used to place the call but not the true identity of the person using that device.